The phone call is one of the most common and oldest instant communication methods. As a development of communication technology, phones have become a necessity for daily life, and thus many people prompt products to the users or cheat money from the users via the phones, which brings unnecessary troubles to the user's daily life. Thus, there is a need to intercept this kind of calls, to avoid the unfavorable impact on the user's daily life.
In the related art, the call processing method may be intercepting a call from a strange number. That is, when a call number does not belong to the address book, the call number is intercepted. However, when the user orders take-out food or submits other purchase orders via the phone number of the terminal device, a call request from a strange number may be received in a short time, and if the above call processing method is used to process this call, the call from a product deliveryman may be missed, which reduces the communication efficiency, and cannot satisfy the normal communication demand of the user.